


Day Two Hundred Thirty-Nine || Pure ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [239]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Fleeing her home, Hinata finds herself in long-forgotten ruins, unsure of where she is, or why. But perhaps she was meant to find this place...and the beast lurking within it.





	Day Two Hundred Thirty-Nine || Pure ___

“GET OUT!”

Gasping for breath, Hinata bursts through the door, feet tangling and collapsing her into the snow. Cold quickly bites at her exposed skin, clothed only in a gown and shawl, boots barely laced as her father rages behind her. The warmth of her breath plumes in the frigid Winter air, curling like steam as she tries to find her footing. Gathering up her skirts, she stumbles from the manor toward the stables. There was no time to grab any supplies, but she’ll be damned if she leaves her horse.

Shaking fingers work at the latch of the stall door, the mare within snorting at the commotion. “Easy,” Hinata murmurs, trying her best to calm the beast. “We’re leaving. Now.”

Not even bothering with tack, too afraid to linger any longer, Hinata simply hops up bareback and urges her mount from the barn. Once clear of the door, she kicks heels into her side, earning a gallop into the swirling snow.

She doesn’t look back.

Clinging to the palomino’s cream-colored mane, Hinata buries her face into it to hide from the cold. For now, she has no goal, no destination...beyond leaving home as far behind her as she can manage. No longer can she abide the anger, the disappointment, the abuse. Let Hiashi have his perfect second daughter. She’ll find a way.

...she has to…

Through the night she rides, the horse slowing to a trot as the estate fades behind them. The frosty breeze is pervasive, slipping through her garments with ease. She wasn’t exactly dressed for a midnight ride through the snows, but...there’s no helping it now. If she can just make it to town...find someplace to stay...come morning...she’ll…

Thoughts seem to congeal like ice in her mind, slowing and sluggish as her body loses warmth. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Hinata’s last sight is the blur of the forest as she topples from her mount and into the snow, oblivion taking her into darkness.

“...mngh…”

Eyelids pinch, orbs beneath them flickering as if plagued with visions. Beyond, she can see flickering warm colors, like...fire?

Struggling to drag them open, she realizes she’s...no longer out in the snow. The previous night plays slowly, fragmented through her mind. Her father’s anger, her desperate flight, her fading energy, and now…?

Laid upon her side, she’s before a large hearth, crackling and roaring with flame. Rough stone frames it, the rest of the room dark and cold as she hovers near the heat. Struggling, she props herself up atop an elbow, attempting to look around. Her clothes are a touch damp from the melting snow that clung to them, boots removed and settled near the fire to dry. She’s in...some kind of sitting room. It’s large, filled with furnishings and utterly black beyond the halo of the firelight.

Where on earth…?

Grunting as her body protests - still sore from her tumble from horseback - Hinata forces herself to her feet. A torch within a sconce is taken, gingerly held to the fire until it lights. Holding it aloft, her free hand gathers up her skirt to better walk unhindered.

Time to investigate this place.

Gingerly navigating the room, she finds more and more evidence that this is a place of someone hoarding decent wealth. Bearskin rugs, fine tapestries, graceful furniture...but some is toppled over, all of it covered in thick layers of dust. Wherever she is...it hasn’t been properly lived in for quite some time. An abandoned manor, perhaps…? A tentative story shapes in her mind. Someone must be squatting here, using the empty halls as shelter from the cold. They must have found her, brought her here...but to what end? Was it generosity? Or with far darker purposes in mind?

Given her clothes, her unmarked skin, and other features, it’s not hard to guess she’s of the gentry. They may have her here for ransom, figuring someone will be willing to pay a pretty penny for her back.

How disappointed they’ll be.

Once she’s gleaned all she can from the immediate room, she moves to a heavy oak door. Carefully, she pulls at the steel handle, flinching as the hinges protest. A crack lets her peer through. Beyond seems to be the main hall of...wherever she is. The only light streams from a glass atrium along the two-story roof. Open, with a sweeping staircase leading to a second floor, it’s nearly barren. And beyond, to the other side, great double doors that are surely the entrance, closed and barred. Above, a partially-broken chandelier still hangs, several strands broken and the entire thing askew as support lines have snapped.

...perhaps this is more than just a manor. It’s almost big enough to seem like…

Still curious, Hinata pulls the door further, ignoring the screeching metal and stepping out. The stone floor is cold against the bottoms of her feet, but goes largely unnoticed in the wake of her eagerness to see more. But where to go from here…

“...you’re awake.”

A sharp breath disappears down her throat, spinning around. In the large, echoing room, it’s hard to know where the voice came from. Decidedly male, it seems to dance around her. “...I...I am. Where am I…?”

“In the ruins of a place long forgotten...that died with those who inhabited it.”

Turning slowly, torch lifted as she tries to see, Hinata attempts to puzzle out the voice’s meaning. “...people...died here?”

“Many. All but one. And he who remains...is cursed.”

That earns a pause. “...cursed…?”

“He begged a witch to save his brother, one afflicted with an illness unrelenting. But the magician’s wording was vague, the promises two-sided. In the end...rather than save his brother, he doomed his family. And he was left to wander the ruins of his kingdom as little more than a monster…”

In her chest, Hinata’s heart quickens. A monster…? Kingdom? Then...is he…? “...and what will become of this...monster?”

Silence falls, and just as she assumes she’s been left alone, answerless, Hinata hears, “...there is no hope for him. As it should be. This is his penance.”

“Was it you who saved me? Pulled me from the snow?” Her question redirects the tide of conversation, fearing it may end before she learns what she must.

“Foolish to be so lightly dressed in the bowels of Winter. What were you doing…?”

“...fleeing a father who no longer loves me. I was headed to town, trying to escape. But then...I collapsed. Did you save me…?”

Another pause. “I couldn’t let an innocent perish in the cold. But you cannot stay. This place is a breeding ground for sorrow.”

It’s then she hears it: shuffling, up above her. Brandishing her torch, she tries to alight the banister above her on the second floor. A shadowy figure prowls just out of sight. “...and what of this curse?”

“...what of it?”

“Every curse has a key. A way to break it.” Though an echo of fear beats in her chest, Hinata has come too far, lost too much to be afraid now. This just might be her only chance. “...you’re him, aren’t you? The one who lost his brother, his family. You’re the cursed man.”

A growl sounds softly from above. “...there’s nothing you can do.”

“I’ve nothing left. No home, no money, just the clothes on my back. And...my horse…”

“She did not flee. A brave creature, withstanding what she saw.”

Following the figure with her eyes, Hinata asks, “...please, let me see you.”

“I’ll only frighten you.”

“I’ve very little left to be afraid of.”

More silence, stretching further and further until, “...very well.” Above her, she hears the shuffling footsteps. Moving to the center of the hall, Hinata stands in the halo of moonlight. Down the stairs the figure moves, tall and hunched. Hesitating at the light, it then lets slip a foot into the white.

A paw, shrouded in dark fur, with bends like a dog’s. Breaching completely into the moonbeam, a creature of legend looms over her, clothed only in a tattered, makeshift cape.

A wolven beast.

Pale eyes widen, but more in shock than fear. “...you…?”

“Am a monster. A wretched thing with a hunger and temper that gnaw at my insides,” he growls. “It’s not safe for you here.”

Not replying, Hinata takes a slow step forward, a hand daring to reach. He flinches, but in turn holds out a padded paw-like hand.

“...here is better than catching my death in the cold,” she murmurs, gently laying her palm atop is own. “As I said...I’ve nothing to return to. So tell me: do you know the curse’s cure?”

“...I cannot tell you.”

“Why not?”

“To do so would...sully the chances. As slim as they are. There can be no knowing, no...bias. Otherwise…the conditions may not be met.”

“...I understand. But...may I stay?”

“...if that is truly what you want, I won’t stop you. I have nothing to offer you…”

“A roof over my head is more than I had,” Hinata offers, smiling softly. “...may I know your name?”

“...Sasuke. Of the line Uchiha.”

Somewhere deep in her mind, the name rings a bell. “...and I am Hinata. Of the Hyūga. Perhaps we were meant to find one another - maybe...we can be each other’s keys.”

Dark, bestial eyes consider her warily. “...time, I suppose, will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a day late, but yesterday was abysmal, so hopefully you can forgive me ^^; I'll get to today's two owed drabbles later. I'm slowly playing catch up, aha~
> 
> Anyway...in case it's unclear, the prompt I made this out to be is pure love: the condition for Sasuke's curse. Hence being unable to tell her, in case she tried forcing the feeling, which wouldn't work. Beauty and the Beast is my FAVORITE Disney movie, so I had to do something based on it once the idea hit me. I might do more when given the chance! But any continuations will likely have to wait until next year. This challenge, with SHM on top, has been veeery draining, lol - I love them both, but I'm going to need a break after this year over, and before I can make anything else xD
> 
> But yeah, here's...yesterday's entry, lol - I'll be back later with today's SMH and 365 day entry. Trying not to burn myself out~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
